chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII (January 26, 1890-December 25, 2013) was the sixth Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. He was nominated four times by Emperor Santiago in 1939, 1949, 1959, and 1969, and he served as Prime Minister from 1940, to 1979. He was the second longest prime minister after his 17th cousin twice removed, Frederick William Schwartz. It is alleged that in Jonathan XVII's youth, he attended Hogwarts, but records of such don't exist because of Chawosaurian Law on magic. His mother, Charlotte Baardsen, said he was part of the Ravenclaw house. Jonathan XVII was able to win Santiago's confidence because of Santiago's agnosticism, and his rejection to the existence of Magic, and the more charges of sorcery were brought by Christian Conservatives, the more Santiago was dissatisfied with the allegations and wanting to keep Jonathan XVII in office. Early Life (1890-1919) Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was born on January 26, 1890, in Bucharest, Kingdom of Romania. Despite his parents, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI and Charlotte Baardsen, are Orthodox Christians, they have deep ties to Sorcery, Magic, and Witchcraft. His father, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI, was a veteran from the Romanian War of Independence, while his mother, Charlotte Baardsen, was a military nurse from Oldenburg Monarchy. Undocumented allegations of Jonathan XVII was appointed as a student to Hogwarts, and the Wizard Community's law on keeping their magic a secret. After 1915, Jonathan XVII resigned his position from working as a member of the ICW, he joined the Chawosaurian Government on behalf of Santiago's government. Political Career in Chawosauria (1920-1939) Jonathan XVII entered Chawosaurian Politics in 1919, and fully in 1920. He was an intern for Santiago, where he met fellow Secretary, Elisabeth McDonald, and he and her had a son in 1920, but this sex scandal was revealed in 1943, one of the major causes of the Communist victory in the 1945 legislative elections, because Chawosauria's age of consent was still 21, and Elisabeth McDonald was under 21 when Jonathan XVII and Elisabeth gave birth to a son, indicating that Jonathan XVII committed Statutory Rape, and since that crime lacks statute of limitations, Jonathan XVII was sentenced to prison for three years, between 1944, to 1947. Premiership (1940-1979) First Term (1940-1949) First Nomination .]] On October 31, 1939, Emperor Santiago nominated Jonathan XVII to succeed Jericho Batista as Prime Minister, and the November nomination session began, Hearings were held on November 3, 1939, and the confirmation vote took place on November 20, 1939, and by January 1, 1940, he was sworn in by Emperor Santiago at Adare Manor in Ireland. After the sworning in, Santiago mocked Bismarck XIX for his Christian faith right in front of everybody and feared he might be too soft on Christianization. Bismarck XIX's Conservatism has been a threat to Santiago. World War II ''' World War II already began in September 1939, a month before Bismarck was nominated by Santiago. Santiago was silent on World War II, but Prime Minister Bismarck was open and active for the Chawosaurians in World War II, and his approval ratings continue to rise as a result of it. Bismarck had to stay at Adare Manor because of how close Romania is between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. Prime Minister Bismarck, on the issue of World War II, never got along with Santiago, and by 1943, he would face distraction over a sex scandal that went viral all across Chawosauria '''Statutory Rape Scandal (1943-1949) On January 20, 1920, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII (aged 30) and Elisabeth McDonald (aged 20) had a son, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVIII (1920-2013), under the age of consent law of Chawosauria, which it is 21. Making matters worse, it was found that Jonathan XVII impregnated Elisabeth when she was 19, which under Chawosaurian Law, having sex with someone two ages under the age of consent was a serious criminal offense that required two convictions for two crimes, one, statutory rape, two, for pedophilia. Arrest and Trial (1943-1944) On June 23, 1943, Bismarck, due to the lack of a statute of limitations for statutory rape and pedophilia, was arrested for statutory rape, and sat in prison until trial time. Trials began on August 23, 1943, where the judge demanded evidence for statutory rape. The birth certificates of Jonathan XVII and his son, Jonathan XVIII, shows that Jonathan XVII was 30-years-old when Jonathan XVIII was born, but the birth certificate of Elisabeth McDonald, Jonathan XVII's wife, showed that Elisabeth was 20-years-old when their son was born. On October 26, 1943, more evidence and media coverage began to surround Bismarck as he is mired in scandal, his approval ratings collapsed, and people's confidence in him faded, and his reputation tarnished. On January 24, 1944, he was convicted to three years in prison for statutory rape, but not for pedophilia luckily. Prison term (1944-1947) Bismarck served in maximum prison, he was constantly visited by his only son, who was in his 20s, and was unmarried. Bismarck wrote Santiago secret letters, asking him to pardon him, but Santiago had no legal authority to pardon people for sex crimes. Santiago's image was already tarnished, because of his mishandling of World War II, and also because of Bismarck's sex scandal, but when the secret letters were leaked in 1945, the Communist Party won the 1945 legislative elections. Release from Prison and Public Backlash On October 30, 1947, Bismarck was released from prison but continued to face a backlash over his sex scandal. Santiago expressed hatred for Bismarck, his approval ratings were so low, and there was a question and debate on rather or not Santiago should re-nominate Bismarck, 83% of Chawosaurians said "no" against the idea of re-nomination. Second Term (1950-1959) Second Nomination After a sex scandal that tarnished Bismarck's image as Prime Minister, Santiago decided to forgive Bismarck and re-nominate Bismarck because of his roaring opposition to Communism during the Cold War. The re-nomination was intensely controversial. Even though Bismarck was narrowly re-confirmed, the Communist Party bitterly opposed him for his sex history. Second Premiership in the Cold War Bismarck supported the United States and opposed the Soviet Union, Bismarck and Santiago got along well with the issue of the Cold War. Bismarck's approval ratings was way down at 3% because the statutory rape scandal but went more down because of Chawosauria's trending approach to Communism. In the Korean War, Bismarck secretly sent troops to fight in the Korean War. but the information was leaked to the public. This leak resulted in the Communist victory in the 1959 Legislative Elections. Third Term (1960-1969) Third Nomination On October 13, 1959, Bismarck was nominated for the third time by Santiago, he was narrowly re-confirmed to a third term. Bismarck's third nomination would've been blocked with just one more vote against his confirmation. Senator Samantha Montgomery voted her decisive vote, ending the tie between Pro-Bismarck and Anti-Bismarck Chawopolians. Civil Rights Movement in the United States Although his family opposed the Civil Rights Movement, Bismarck supported the Civil Rights Movement since 1957, Bismarck advocated for the repeal of Jim Crow Laws in the Southern United States, criticized the Southern Democrats, and supported the Northern Democrats and the Republicans on reversing laws restricting the rights of African-Americans. Bismarck lost his focus on the Cold War, which angered Santiago, and in 1964, U.S. President, Lyndon B. Johnson signed the Civil Rights Act of 1964, and in 1965, the President signed the Voting Rights Act of 1965. Response to the Stonewall Riots In 1969, in New York City, the Stonewall Riots broke out, a violent riot between Police Officers and the LGBT Community who resided in the bar called "Stonewall Inn". When Bismarck was in his office, Santiago angerly stormed into the office, threw a newspaper on Bismarck's desk, and asked Bismarck "You support the Civil Rights Movement now?", both Santiago and Bismarck opposed the Gay Rights Movement, and strongly condemned Homosexuality as "taboo". Bismarck privately and publicly attacked the Stonewall Riots as "not part of the Civil Rights Movement" and alleged that White Supremacists were trying to use Homosexuality to tarnish the Civil Rights Movement and undermine the rights of minorities. Bismarck went on to criticize the LGBT rights movement. Bismarck supported keeping Homosexuality a criminal offense, he criticized nations, including the United States, for legalizing homosexual conduct from 1969 to 2003, and he opposed same-sex marriage, he opposed laws categorizing sexual orientation and gender identity as equal classes from discrimination in employment, housing, family planning, political representation, and he supported, praised, and encouraged discrimination against people based on a person's sexual orientation. Fourth Term (1970-1979) Fourth Nomination Santiago was still furious at Bismarck for supporting the Civil Rights Movement over stopping the Soviet Union, Santiago blamed the LGBT Rights Movement on the Civil Rights Movement, and blamed Bismarck for supporting it. Bismarck was never a supporter for LGBT Rights throughout his whole life, from his childhood to the last days of his death. Bismarck begged Santiago to re-nominate to a fourth term, but Santiago refused twice, but after Bismarck offered Santiago to help him with the Vietnam War and never pay attention to race equality again, Santiago accepted the request to have Bismarck nominated to a fourth term. Bismarck didn't have the votes to win re-nomination, so Bismarck asked his family to bribe at least just 37 Communists, which it's the necessary number needed to win re-nomination. Bismarck asked his son, Jonathan XVIII, and his grandson, Jonathan XIX, to help to bribe the 37 Communists. Santiago announced he will re-nominate Bismarck on October 1, 1969, and the nomination month expires on October 31, 1969. Bismarck needed 37 Communists to win re-nominate because he doesn't have the votes to win a fourth term. Bismarck began his bribery, which it's corporate bribery, and under Chawosaurian Law, it is illegal to use corporate bribes or allow Corporations to bribe the government. Then Chawopolis Palace Leader, Timothy Max Roosevelt, opposed Bismarck's efforts to string him the Premiership, secondly, Timothy hated Bismarck. Bismarck begged Timothy Max Roosevelt to address his Communist Party to give him the votes necessary for a fourth term, but Timothy refused and accused him of Religious and Corporate Corruption. Bismarck and his family bribed 37 Communists selected by them, and Timothy fought to keep the 37 Communists from accepting their bribes. On October 3, 1969, Santiago yelled at Bismarck for planning to bribe 37 Communists illegally, and threatened to cancel the nomination, which Santiago has the authority to do, Timothy Max Roosevelt affirmed to Emperor Santiago that Bismarck and his family were planning to bribe his Communist Party, and Santiago threatened to fire Bismarck off his job. Bismarck found it really difficult to reason with the Emperor and the Chawopolis Palace leader. Timothy Max Roosevelt has the power to either cast a decisive vote to either affirm or overturn the majority. Bismarck knew he couldn't bribe the 37 Communists, so he needs to bribe Timothy into casting his vote as leader of the palace against the majority who would try to block the confirmation, but Timothy was too hardcore to accept bribes, so Bismarck concluded to his family that he needs to get Timothy sick and have him released from his political duties, Getting Timothy sick is really not that simple, Timothy would survive anything, Bismarck's plan would fail because even if Timothy does get sick, he'll refuse to leave his duties, Timothy wouldn't mind getting others sick. Bismarck's advisors decided to Bismarck that he needs to negotiate with Timothy and offer him a deal that he could not refuse. Timothy was really not easy to negotiate with, but Bismarck agreed to try. Between October 13-23, 1969, Bismarck and Timothy both talked for literally all hours without sleep at night, showing how hard it is to negotiate with Timothy, taking 240 hours straight to get Timothy on Bismarck's side. On October 23, 1969, Timothy and Bismarck finally agreed to a deal. Bismarck was sleepy and old looking, while Timothy was still young and healthy looking as usual. Timothy will cast the deciding vote in favor of Bismarck if Bismarck agrees to support the Communists in the Vietnam War. This deal angered Santiago, and Bismarck said it was the only way to keep the Capitalists in charge over the Premiership. On October 26, 1969, Bismarck was defeated in the Confirmation vote, but the majority was overturned by Timothy Max Roosevelt as leader of the palace, but there are times Timothy would break his promise when a deal is made with him, after Bismarck won a fourth term, Timothy told Bismarck that he would've affirmed the majority anyway despite the negotiations. Vietnam War (1970-1975) As promised to Timothy Max Roosevelt, Bismarck supported the Communists over the Anti-Communists, a dead giveaway to Santiago. Santiago has talked bad about Bismarck since he made a compromise deal with Timothy to stay in power, and opposed his fourth term, and regretted nominating him for a fourth term. Bismarck had spent his first five years as a fourth-termer putting up with Santiago's complaints, regrets, and opposition to his presence as Prime Minister. Once the Vietnam War ended in a Communist victory, Bismarck faced extreme opposition from Timothy as he awaits in victory as a Communist, and Santiago as he sores in defeat as an Anti-Communist. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 Santiago was getting really old, 103 years old, and the House of Dynasties established a potential coalition to call a federal election, but not without approval from Emperor Santiago, the Emperor is in charge of calling or canceling elections. Santiago did decided and agreed to announce his retirement, only to get away from Bismarck, the premier he regretted nominating for a fourth term. Santiago approved the House of Dynasties' request to have the authority to call the 1975 federal election. Timothy announced his campaign for Supreme Leader. So did Victoria Belinsky. As the campaign proceeds, Bismarck endorsed Victoria Belinsky, and campaigned with her. All the candidates ignored the results of the Vietnam War, Belinsky ignored Vietnam (no surprise) to avoid embarrassment as an Anti-Communist, and Timothy ignored Vietnam because he wanted to focus on policy. On December 31, 1975, election day, Timothy Max Roosevelt, and the Communist Party, won the election. Premiership under Timothy Max Roosevelt (1976-1979) Bismarck knew that without Santiago, he would not be nominated to a fifth term by a Communist Supreme Leader. Bismarck spent his last years as Prime Minister organizing the Legislatures of all kinds, and fulfilled much of his premiership duties. On October 4, 1979, Timothy nominated Julian Stalin to succeed Bismarck. Stalin was easily confirmed by the Communist Party nominate Chawopolis Palace, and Bismarck left office with a not really bad 55% approval rating, on December 31, 1979. Post-Premiership (1980-2013) After Bismarck left the premiership in 1979, he returned to Poiana Brasov, Romania. Every summer, Bismarck took vacations to the Pacific Ocean, mostly Hawaii. Engaged in Political Activities, Bismarck demonstrated in supportive of Corporations' ability to invest in political campaigns, opposition to the enactment of laws and ordinances protecting the LGBT Community from Discrimination in the Workforce, Housing, and the Military, and he opposed Environmentalism. Supported the European Union, and in 2012, Bismarck decided to spend the whole year in New York City. Death and Funeral On Christmas morning, 2013, December 25th, Bismarck, at 4:02 AM, was found in bed, breathing slowing down, and once he stopped breathing, the housekeeping lady decided to allow Bismarck to go because of his advanced age, and call emergency. On January 5, 2014, his state funeral was approved by Supreme Leader Antonio Kingston, and Bismarck's approval rating was up at 79%, and his body was cremated and Emperor Kingston threw his ashes from Hawaii to the Pacific Ocean. Legacy Bismarck's legacy is split. Bismarck is praised by Chawosaurians who are Conservatives but was criticized by Chawosaurians who are liberals. Bismarck has a bad reputation among Chawosauria's Gay Villages, and the rest of the Empire's LGBT Community. Bismarck was the last Christian in Chawosaurian History to have served as Prime Minister of Chawosauria. He supported Christianization, and Bismarck was not a supporter of women's rights. Bismarck opposed reproductive rights, even for men, he opposed safe-sex education and the Secularization of Public Schools. Bismarck repeatedly criticized the New Deal, the Great Society, and he also criticized Social Democracy. Political Views Bismarck was a Conservative. Bismarck supported Affirmative Action for race, ethnicity, and disability. When the LGBT rights movement erupted worldwide, Bismarck began to move to the right even more and started opposing the Lgbt rights movement. Bismarck even opposed the repeal of Anti-LGBT Sodomy Laws, laws that oppressed same-sex sexual activity (predominately). Bismarck opposed government bureaucracy in general, he opposed programs supporting the low income, the poor, and the disfranchised. Bismarck opposed reproductive rights for women, he even opposed and criticized voting rights for women. Bismarck supported America's foreign policy to curb the Soviet Union and supported America's wars coming for oil, and to topple Authoritarian Governments worldwide. Bismarck criticized Non-Interventionism, the Anti-War movements, and Libertarianism. Bismarck opposed immigration, legal or illegal. Religious Views Bismarck was a member of the Romanian Orthodox Church his whole life. In his youth, he practiced Sorcery. He ended his practice of magic when he became Prime Minister in 1940. In 1965, he started practicing White Magic in private. A Christian, Bismarck was fairly a religious man, he instructed his son to continue this family tradition that everynight before bed, Bismarck and his family bless the house nightly to prevent demonic presences. See also * Jericho Batista - Predecessor. * Julian Stalin - Successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family